1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a cell bit line structure and a peripheral gate structure, which are formed at the same level but have different spacer thicknesses from each other, a method of fabricating the same, and a semiconductor module and electronic system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
While semiconductor devices are becoming highly integrated, the structure thereof is also becoming more elaborate. Thus, a process of fabricating the semiconductor devices is becoming more complicated. Accordingly, techniques proposed according to this trend include a buried channel array transistor (BCAT) technique, a 8F2 layout technique, etc.